My Better Half
by FictionLover55
Summary: This is a Ste and Doug fic based on different points on their relationship. Sometime's fluff, may add more mature content later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Stug fanfic because as I said before I miss this couple and there's not nearly enough written for them. This is just fluff based on different moments in their relationship and my little twists on what happened. I'll give a brief introduction on each chapter but I may need ideas so don't be afraid to leave your opinions and reviews. They'll be much appreciated. **

**This first chapter/scenario is based right at the beginning of their relationship. What if Ste gave into temptation and didn't tell Doug to go find himself? What if they started dating in secret? Read on!**

Ste found himself walking around the deli. You would think he would be a wreck, given that he had just recently put himself up for online dating, which turned out to be a failed venture. He had set up an online dating profile to get over and get past his terrible past relationships with men in the past. To try and move on from one man, who gave him courage to come out but then cheated on him and then another man, who he fell in love with and whom fell in love with him, but it wasn't meant to be. He had...a dark side to him, an angry side that caused Ste to end up with a split lip by the end of the day. It was hard taking his best friend's advice and try online dating, to let go of the past and move on to find someone new but he took a stride. But clearly that didn't work out. And you'd think that he'd be moping, sad even. And to be honest even he thinks he should feel something, but his giddy smiling face said otherwise.

Ste began to pick up some rubbish from some of the tables, walking to the back room. He put them into the bin and his eyes found himself somehow staring at the picture on the wall. The picture of him and Doug. Standing outside the deli on it's opening day not too long ago. He felt his heart beat faster in his chest. Did Doug like him back then? Like him...He chuckled to himself at the thought. If someone has told him his business partner liked him back then he would've told them they were mad. But here he was, leaning against the door, head laid back and head over heels for his business partner. Who would've thought it? Who would've thought that not too long ago he was standing here, hands on Doug's face and lips connected to his.

His beautiful, supple rosy pink lips. Ste's heart quickened his pace and he felt his hands becoming sweaty. Ste closed his eyes and remembered how happy it made him. How he had plucked up the courage, after all the mixed signals and missed stares, he had finally just decided to put it all in the line and grab that sweet boy's face, to connect their lips and to breathe the same air. Truth be told, Ste didn't think he had it in him. Doug had made him so confused in the past couple of days and before he knew it, Ste couldn't stop himself from kissing him. But he was terrified of Doug's reaction. What would he have done? When Doug closed the distance to kiss him back, Ste couldn't help but be over the moon. Then somehow, as if he knew what they were doing, Brendan ruined their moment. He came knocking on the door, stopping him and Doug progressing.

Ste heard the Deli front door open, snapping him out of his day dream as he walked out the back room. He plastered on a smile and looked towards the customer who walked in. Only it wasn't a customer. Ste's plastered smile dropped into a nervous once as his heart now began to thud in his chest, as he felt the blood rush rapidly through his body. His breathing became more shallow as he stared into those crystal, sapphire eyes of his and he felt himself go weak in the knees. Doug stood there staring back, shopping bags in his hands and a half smile on his lips. The silence between them seemed to last forever and Ste didn't even mind. He was too busy staring into Doug's eyes to realise anything. Doug was the first one to move. "I'll...just put these in the back I guess," he said, signalling to the bags in his hands. Ste jolted out of his daze and just nodded back in reply. He watched Doug as he walked around the counter, but when he was about to open the door, something in Ste jolted. His hand flew to grab Doug's forearm, as he felt electricity run through his fingertips at the touch. Doug looked startled, as his eyes travelled up Ste's arm and looked into his eyes. "What?" Ste didn't say a word, he just walked up to Doug, slowly backing him against a wall and pinned his arms above his head, causing Doug to drop the shopping bags. He pushed himself onto Doug, trapping Doug between his body and the wall, bringing his face closer and closer to Doug's face until their noses were touching and Ste's lips ghosting over Doug's, until they were breathing the same air.

"Ste..." Doug's voice faltered. Ste was so close to the young boy that he could feel his body, shaking and his heart pounding like Ste's. Ste smiled and stared at Doug's eyes intently. He could tell that he was nervous. He couldn't blame him to be completely honest. So Ste did what he thought was best and gently and ever so tenderly pressed his lips onto Doug's, his eyelids dropping in the process. It honestly felt like time had frozen for them both. Ste was kissing Doug more and more intensely, sliding his fingers into Doug's hand, entwining them. He could feel Doug cling onto them for dear life, trying ever so hard not to let his body shake while he nervously kissed Ste back. Ste broke away for a second, realising Doug hadn't calmed down.

"Relax," he whispered softly in Doug's ear. Doug looked up into Ste's eyes, nodding slightly. Ste pulled his hands away from Doug's and grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him into the back room with a devilish smile on his face.

"But Ste we-"

The words fell silent when Ste pushed himself back onto the fridge, moving his hands to Doug's back and pulling the younger boy into him. Ste's eyes sparked with electricity as he stared into his face. How exactly had he fallen for the guy in front of him? When did this attraction occur? Ste wasn't dumb enough to fall for straight guys but here Doug was, and he couldn't keep his hands to himself. Ste slid his hands up Doug's back, resting them on either cheek and pulled him in for another kiss. He felt Doug's hands run up and down his chest, letting them rest on his hips while their mouths got well acquainted. He then felt Doug's grip tighten as he pushed their crotches together, making the bulge in Ste's pants slightly graze over the bulge in Doug's. This made Ste moan in pleasure against Doug's lips, which he instantly retracted from and felt blood rush straight to his face, causing him to blush wildly. Doug looked at the older boy's red tinted cheeks, devilishly biting his lip. "Don't be shy now, " he teased, pushing his crotch deeper into Ste's. Ste released another moan, moving his hands from Doug's cheeks slowly down his body until Doug's hips. He rounded his hands and squeezed Doug's bum tightly, making him gasp. Ste took his chance and took Doug's mouth with his own, this time pushing his tongue in the younger boy's sweet mouth.

"Who's shy?" he whispered against Doug's lips.

"Come here," he replied, capturing Ste's lower lip between his teeth while falling backwards, onto the floor. Ste was revelling in the boy's confidence and couldn't help but get more turned on as they got to the floor. Ste's hands lay on Doug's chest, feeling his heart thump while he felt Doug's hands rest on his back. They continued to make out on the floor of the deli, slight tugging of the lips, surprise giggles shared and friction between their bodies turned them both on to no end. Ste was getting more brave with his actions and began to run Doug's nipples through his shirt. Doug moaned and smiled within the kiss. Ste undid the top button of Doug's shirt when-

"Doug? Ste? Anyone in here?" Texas's voice bounced off the walls of the deli. Ste broke away from Doug's lips immediately, eyes widening. Before he knew it, Ste had found himself thrown on the floor when Doug jolted up.

"Texas, hi what can I do you for?" he asked breathlessly. He took a while to regain his breath and Texas could see that. What she couldn't see was Ste, lying on the floor, looking rather annoyed.

"Doug what were you doing on the floor? And where's Ste?" she asked raising one of her eyebrows.

"Was just taking inventory. And he's not here right now." Ste looked up at Doug, his face falling. Doug didn't want her to know he was here. Which meant he didn't want her to know what they were doing. Ste began to hug his knees, trying not to make a sound.

"Oh okay. Can I just quickly take a sandwich? I'll pay you back but I'm just really late and haven't eaten."

"Yeah sure go ahead."

Ste heard the door shut and he got up slowly, crestfallen. Doug turned to look at Ste but he began to walk away. Doug looked confused and grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving. "Hey, where are you going? She's gone now so I thought we could continue."

"That's not happening Doug," he replied bitterly, ripping his hand away from Doug's, missing his soft touch instantly.

"Well why not?"

"Because I'm not going through this again."

"Go through what? You're not making any sense." Ste ignored him and just walked through the door. Doug followed, confused as ever. "Ste, what on earth are you talking about?"

"I'm not going to be your...your dirty little secret Doug!" Ste shouted, with more emotion that was necessary. "I've already played that role and I'm not doing it again."

Doug sighed, slowly taking steps towards Ste. "You'll never be my dirty little secret Ste. You mean much more to me than that."

Ste wanted ever so much to believe him, but couldn't put himself in that situation again. "Then if dragged you outside this shop and kissed you in front of everybody, would you be okay with that?"

Doug didn't reply. He just looked down to the floor and started wringing his hands together. "That's...that's not the problem."

"Then what is Doug? I can't do it again. I can't be a secret." As hard as he wanted to be with him, he couldn't put himself through it again.

"I...don't want you to be. I want there to be an 'us' but...Do I have to make a big deal about it?" Doug sheepishly stared at the floor.

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I mean let whoever finds out find out. But I don't want to parade about it." He took a step forward and entwined Ste's fingers with his own. "This is about you and me. Not anyone else. And I want us to be together Ste, even though I have no idea what I am, I want to hold on to you."

Ste faltered. He still felt like a secret being hidden away, but Doug wanted him. And here he was, offering his heart to Ste. He knew he shouldn't say yes, that Doug still needed to find himself but it had been so long for a man to get his heart beating this fast. He needed Doug, more than he could've ever imagined. And if Ste's head hadn't been a mess, maybe he would've gone with his better judgement and said no. But he didn't. He involuntarily squeezed Doug's hand and looked up to meet Doug's eyes. If he had any better judgement left, they would've been erased by those pools of crystal blue. He gave a small nod, to which Doug replied with a smile of pure glee. Ste's face replicated the smile on Doug's, as he walked towards him and kissed him slowly. They broke away, Doug turning to walk into the back room as a customer entered the Deli, preventing Ste from following. He smiled to himself and greeted them, with his usual upbeat attitude.

**So that went on longer than it should have. Sorry about that. I think I'm going to leave that chapter there for the moment and do the secret dating in the next chapter. The one after will probably be another plot change so...Thanks for reading and reviews and ideas are more than welcome. xxxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I disappeared for a bit. I apologise for that but I went on holiday that was somehow planned without me knowing about it. Yeah...I'm kinda slow xD sorry for the long wait but as a sorry I'll update super quick from now on :D This is the second bit of the 'secret dating' piece. Reviews are always welcome :3**

Ste and Doug started dating in secret. The business partners decided that they wanted to keep their private life private and that no one really needed to know anything. Or that was what Ste was led to believe. Doug was still unsure about himself, about coming out or how his friends might react, dealing with Bex's death and every time they had talked about girls, would it have all been a lie? But for some reason, neither boy cared. They were just happy being in each other's company and considering that the relationship was still relatively new, they couldn't really keep their hands to themselves. As for everyone else, no one was really none the wiser. Amy just thought that Ste and Adam were in it for the long run. They had become quite expert at sneaking around, the slight nudges of hand whenever they pass each other while working, the graze of their shoulders, the featherlight fingertip touches. They were both blissfully fallen for each other. Which was great news to Ste when Amy announced that she was staying at Mikaela's for the evening, taking the kids with her. Ste took this rare opportunity to invite Doug around, to do a little more than accidental and slight touching.

And that's how Doug found himself here, staring at the abnormally white ceiling of Ste's bedroom. He had woken up awhile ago with a pounding head. To be honest, at first he was disorientated and didn't know where he was. It was only until he moved slightly did he realise that he was naked and that the was an arm resting across his chest. He felt his own heart's pace slowly pick up in speed as a smile crept onto his face. Ste laid there, with his lips pouted, his hair tousled and his face nuzzled in the crook of Doug's neck. He also had the state of mind to realise not only was Ste's arm across Doug's chest, but he had wrapped his legs around one of Doug's, pushing his crotch into the side of Doug's hip. Doug automatically felt blood rush to his face, tinting his cheeks as he stared at Ste's cute face. How he ended up in the bedroom of his best friend and current boyfriend he did not know, but he was so happy he didn't really want to know the answer. He eyed Ste's juicy, full lips while biting his own in temptation, eyeing the older boy. He didn't quite know how Ste was in the morning but listening to his light snoring was getting a tad boring. Doug shuffled away from Ste, so that he was now resting on his arm facing Ste at eye level. He brought his hand to Ste's neck and decided against his better judgement, capturing Ste's lips with his own. Ste awoke, feeling that his breathing was being cut off by the mouth on his. He smiled, taking a sharp breath through his nose before kissing Doug back passionatly, fingers running through Doug's short, soft hair. Ste then pushed himself up, rolling himself onto Doug's body, who gasped at the sudden weight on top of his body, spreading his legs to accomodate Ste's slender body. They continued kissing each other for a while, until the need to breathe grew too strong that they both came up for air. Ste opened his eyes, staring intently into Doug's sapphire ones, sparkling like never before.

"Morning," Ste said, his voice rougher than expected. Doug smiled back at him, not answering at first but running his hands down Ste's back. Ste shivered in pleasure at his touch, dipping his head down for another breathtaking kiss, slipping his tongue into the younger boy's mouth, pulling him deeper into the kiss and feeling his stomach flip and his heart pound against his chest.

"I can't believe last night happened," Doug whispered against Ste's lips, who smiled and immidieately retracted from Doug's mouth.

"You can't believe it? I can't believe it happened three times," Ste replied, winking.

"Well, I couldn't exactly say no, could I?"

"No. I guess you couldn't." Ste just stared intently at Doug, taking it all in. "Are you okay though?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

Doug's eyes widened in response, as well as his cheeks becoming tinted pink. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I kinda felt like I pushed you to do it. And I know it was your first time being with a bloke so I wanted to make sure that it was special and all that and not for-" Ste was abruptly interrupted by Doug's lips on his own, making the end of his sentence become lost and forgotten as his head spun. The taste of Doug's lips was definitely something Ste wanted to get used to and thought that he would never get tired of. Ste felt himself getting more into it, pushing his tongue deeper into Doug's mouth when Doug suddenly broke away, his breath become heavy and panting while Ste's bottom half was powerfully stirring.

"You talk too much, you know that?" Ste couldn't help but be a little upset about the abscence of Doug's lips, but blushed at his comment. Doug began to run his fingers through Ste's hair as he lay his head down onto his chest, inhaling Doug's scent. He smelled beautifully, which was probably just his imagination considering they were both up till all hours. Ste's eyes gazed over his bedside table clock, which his eyes immiediately widened as he tumbled off of Doug's body. "What's wrong?" Doug looked worried.

"Amy's coming back in an hour! Now unless you want to tell her about us, I gotta tidy up." Ste quickly climbed out of bed and for the first time that morning, Doug got to see Ste's full naked body. When Ste turned around, he saw Doug's ogling eyes, his gaze burning into Ste's skin. "Right, I know I'm gorgeous but you gotta move!" Ste smiled cheekily.

"You sure about that?" Doug replied, shuffling to the edge of the bed, his hand came up to touch Ste's soft stomach. Ste's loved the light graze of their skin touching, sending shivers throughout his body at the slightness of his touch and Ste groaned in response, grabbing Doug's hand swiftly in the process.

"You're a distraction, you know that?"

"Am I now?" Doug grinned sexily, putting his tongue between his teeth and yanking Ste forward, causing Ste to chuckle as he fell on top Doug, resting his own forehead against the younger one's. Doug captured his lips for another time that morning, pulling Ste into him with one hand on his back and the other on the back of Ste's head, pushing him deeper into it. Ste ran both his fingers through Doug's hair, gripping a bunch of it tightly before slightly tugging at it. Doug moaned in apprieciation as they fell onto their sides, lips still locked and bodies still tightly pressed against each other. Ste ran his hands down from Doug's head, down his sleek body as he felt the younger boy shiver against his lips, as he smiled into the kiss. He felt Doug's hands move to run up and down his chest, and sharply gasped when Doug playfully pinched his nipple.

"Mmm...Doug," Ste whispered breathlessly in Doug's ear. He felt the younger boy smile against his own lips.

All of a sudden, there was an urgent loud knocking came from the front door, causing Ste and Doug to become positively startled and jump away from each other's clutch, although to both boy's disappointment. Ste quickly got to his feet as he scurried around the room, finding boxers that were on the floor and quickly slipping into them. Doug quickly got out of the bed, trying to tidy it up when the knocking on the front door became consistent. Ste had just shuffled into trousers, when he threw Doug a worried look, who had just thrown a shirt on. "Stay here, I'll improvise." Doug nodded silently in response as Ste rushed to the front door. He hurriedly unlocked the door and opened it slightly, trying to put force onto it because he felt Amy push against the front door.

"Amy...ya earleh," Ste shakily said as he tried to do everything in his power to not let Amy in. Amy looked questioningly at Ste, who stood shabbily at the doorway, topless and his pants were hanging off his hips, undone and you could see his boxers. His hair was also a mess and he looked a little out of breath, judging by the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

"Yeah, Mikaela needed us gone earlier than expected because something came up with her sisters," Amy replied, her voice trailing off as she took Ste's state before curiousity got the better of her. "Umm, Ste. Do you mind explaining why you're not letting us in? And look at the state of ya, you're not wearing a shirt and your pants aren't even done. You can see your boxers...hold on those aren't yours are they?"

Ste blushed widly as his eyes darted downwards at his lower half. In all the rush, it seems he had put on Doug's boxers on by accident. And Amy had picked up on it. How was he going to explain this? He eyes wandered to the bedroom, where he knew Doug was waiting for him. He didn't realise but Amy noticed his eye movements, so when he turned back to answer Amy, he was met with a stupidly wide grin. "What?"

"You slept with Adam, didn't you?" she said nudging his arm.

"Can you just please walk around the block a couple tiimes with the kids please?"

"Awwh look at you. Getting all flustered after your first night together. Fine but just this once. He knows you have kids so he should meet them sometime. And you shouldn't get too distracted. Doug'll be mad if you're late to the deli." She kissed him on the cheek and took the kids to the nearby local park. Ste closed the door behind her, letting out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. He rested his head against the door for a couple of moments, before jogging to the bedroom. He opened the door to Doug sitting idly on his bed, fully clothed and anxiously biting the nail of his thumb. He looked up to meet Ste's gaze and his face seemed much more relaxed. "We're in the clear, but you gotta leave now. I realised I'm wearing your underwear, give me a second to change." Ste said walking over to his cupboard.

He didn't expected Doug to wrap his arms around his waist and whisper seductively into his ear, "Leave it. I like them on you. They're tight if you catch my drift." His stomach flipped and his heart rate sped alarmingly fast. He could feel his hands shake, becoming sweatier and Doug's touch left him. Doug kissed him on the cheek before waving goodbye at the door. "I'll see you at the deli." Ste smiled in a response and sat down onto the bed. He just sat there for a few moments, staring into empty space before grinning like a child and throwing himself back onto the bed, covering himself up with the duvet and just inhaling the scent of it, Doug's scent, their entwined smell. He couldn't believe it. He had missed having a boyfriend, being close with a man in that way and he had missed sex. Although being with Doug is different than what he's used to, Doug still had the ability to get his heart racing and that was something he missed dearly. And to be honest, he didn't even realise how much he had missed it until last night. Now all Ste wanted to was to get into work as soon as possible just to touch his boyfriend again. Just to be in the same vicinity as the man who made his mouth water. He didn't even realise how much he needed it as well. With all the stress of opening and Brendan looming around the corner and putting himself up for online dating, wondering if every small detail was going according to plan, being with Doug just made him ecstatic, and that's something he hadn't had in a very long time. He jolted up, looking for his clothes when he heard Amy and the kids had returned. He put on his shirt, buckled his pants and went to go greet them. "He's gone is he?" Amy chuckled when she saw Ste. Ste just rolled his eyes in response and started making breakfast for the kids.

xXx

Doug walked into the deli, after taking a shower at his place, a new man. He walked towards the back room, whistling to himself. He felt like he had a new spring in his step, and it was like a breath of fresh air. Ste had come into his life when he needed something ot uplift him and Ste's positivity was clearly contagious. He started to bleach the counters, distracting himself with meaningless tasks whe he heard the front door open, pouring in Texas, Leanne and Dennis.

"There you are, you dirty stopout!" Leanne called to Doug.

"Awwh thanks," Doug sarcastically replied.

"So where were you last night?" Texas questioned.

"Crashed at Ste's. The deli had a late night and he invited me round for drinks. Didn't really know when I passed out on his couch."

Before they could question him further, Ste walked in, eyes meeting Doug's and sharing his giddy smile. For a moment, the entire world seemed irrelevant. That is until Dennis dropped some utensils. They both snapped out of their trance, Doug walking to the back room, moving things about prepping the shop while Ste picked up what Dennis had dropped. Dennis, Texas and Leanne bid their farewells, before leaving the deli and silence overcame the deli like a blanket. Doug began washing the utensils, while Ste came around the counter, resting against it, watching Doug's movements. He smiled to himself, admiring his boyfriend. But as he stood there, watching, he couldn't stop himself get more and more flushed with lust. He couldn't stop remembering their night together, couldn't stop imagining Doug naked and his body pressed against his own. The way his hands felt running through the soft, short hair, the way his chest felt pressed up against Doug's chest, feeling their entwined heartbeats. He remembered running his fingers down his lean contours, the feeling of Doug's hand all over him was enough to send shivers down his spine. He smiled at Doug, with lust and passion written across his face. He didn't realise how much he needed last night to happen, and right now, he had to do everything in his power to make it happen again. He barged into the back room, slamming the door open and having Doug jump at the sound. Doug looked at him questioningly and Ste just strided towards him, wrapping one arm around his waist and connecting his lips to Doug's neck, pushing him into the wall behind and sliding his other arm Doug's side, picking up Doug's leg at the bend of his knee. Doug involuntarily wrapped his leg around Ste's body as he groaned in pleasure and Ste pushed into him, arousal rising.

"What's brought this on?" He breathlessly whispered.

"I need you. Come over this evening, we can have a repeat of yesterday."

"Sounds like a plan," Doug replied, snaking his hands to Ste's face and crushing their lips together. They would've progressed further if the door to the deli hadn't swung open, customers pouring in.

"We can continue this later," Ste said, slapping Doug's ass before leaving as Doug watched him, his eyes sparkling with electricity. He adjusted himself before getting to work.

xXx

"What? You want the house to yourself again? I just gave you it yesterday!"

"Yeah, but technically you didn't. You would be doing me a really big favour."

"Adam that eager for round two eh?" Amy smirked down the phone.

"Umm...something along those lines."

"Couldn't you go to his?"

"I kinda asked him..."

"Ste?! Like that doesn't reek of desperation."

"Oh leave it Amy. Can I just have it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Thanks, so much Amy, I owe you one!"

"Okay calm your-" She heard the tone turn dead on her end and rolled her eyes. He must really like Adam, she thought to herself.

xXx

Amy walked with her kids through the village, smiling at her running children excited to spend another night with Cathleen-Angel and Mikaela. When she walked past the deli, she was surprised to see it closed and deserted. She knew Ste had the house with Adam but she thought Doug would've kept the deli open and running. It would seem a waste for them both to close and lose a day of profits.

At that moment, as if to answer her questions, Texas and Leanne came down the stairs from the flat.

"Hey umm...guys. Just out of curiousity, where's Doug?"

Texas and Leanne both shared a look of confusion, raising an eyebrow to look back at Amy.

"Umm he's over at yours? He blew off movie night with us to have some drinks with Ste at his flat."

Amy's eyes widened. She was even more confused now. "Wait, but Ste asked me and the kids to leave so that him and Adam could have the place to themselves. I probably shouldn't say this but Ste and Adam slept together for the first time yesterday so Ste asked for a bit of privacy today."

"Wait," Texas responded, "Ste and Adam slept together? At your flat?" Amy nodded too quickly in response. "But Doug told us he spent the night, drunk and crashed at yours."

The girls were really confused now. "Come on," Amy said. "We're going to get some answers." She spun at her heels, speeding off towards the direction of her home.

xXx

Moans were heard before the front door was forcefully opened, Ste and Doug were liplocked, Ste's hands around Doug's smaller frame and Doug's arms thrown over Ste's shoulders as Ste shut the door with his foot behind him and shoved Doug hard against a wall. They stared into each other's eyes, breathless. Ste's eyes were positively on fire as he bore into Doug's, seeing his alive with electricity. He eyed Doug's slightly swollen lips, biting his own as an involuntary move before he pushed himself into Doug, groaning in pleasure. Doug's hands clawed at Ste's shirt, unbuttoning it swiftly before peeling it off Ste, roaming his hands all over his body. Ste's hands placed themselves on either's side of Doug's head as he brought his lips over the younger boys, using his tongue to taste every inch of the young boy's mouth. Doug moaned as he pushed into Ste, dragging his nails down his back, earning a shiver of pleasure. "I've been wanting to do this all day," Ste seductively whispered against his lips as they came up for air, foreheads resting against each other. He stared into Doug's eyes, expecting to see the sapphire blue he always did, but instead was met with black, dilated pupils of lust. He could tell Doug felt the same, and attacked his lips while clawing at his shirt. Once he had peeled it off, he pressed his own body forcefully against Doug's, wedging him between Ste and the wall behind him. Doug moaned against Ste's lips, the feeling going straight to both their crotches. Ste snaked his arm, to squeeze Doug's ass as he continued the assualt on his lips, enjoying the immense pleasure from his taste. Doug's hands travelled down Ste's chest, grabbing hold of one of his nipples-

The door burst wide open, the sound of it hitting the wall reverberated against the walls and both the boy's lips broke apart. There was a slight ringing in each of their ears before they turned to face the door. There stood Amy, Texas and Leanne, jaws practically on the floor and eyes about to pop out of their skull.

"Well," Amy said after a lengthy awkward silence, "I think we have our answer girls."

**And that, ladies and gentleman, is the end of that! I really hope it was worth the wait because like I said I know I randomly disappeared. I promise to never leave a story unfinished or disappear without letting you guys know ever again. Plus I know this was OVERLY fluffy so my next chapter will take a more serious tone. But I will give into fluff every now and again. As I always say, reviews and ideas are more than welcome and thank you for reading. Love you all and you won't have to wait long for the next chapter I promise xxxx**


End file.
